What a girl
by shelsea190
Summary: Isabella Swan is a half vampire half angel who was adopted by Anne Swan. She doesn't know she is either or adopted. She moves to forks only to fall in love with a certain Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Unique

RING RING RING

Ugh. What time is it? Its 7 am. I have to get ready for school. I take a long 10 minute shower and get dressed.I wear a ankle boots, black skinny jeans, a blue jumper and a dark blue coat.

"Bella your going to be late if you don't hurry"

"Okay"

I grab my black Gucci bag, and run down the stairs.

My mom hands hands me my breakfast which I scarf down and rush out the door.

"Don't forget your car keys"

My mom tosses me my car keys and I grab it with ease.

I still can't believe my mom made us move to Forks. It is a small nosy town with nothing to do.

While I get into my birthday present from last year; my baby or black Porsche; I get one last look at my mom.

She is very beautiful with her gray eyes, and her red silky hair. She was 40 but still looked young enough to be my older sister.

Well here I come Forks high school.


	2. Chapter 2

Don't worry i intend to write the chapters longer. I was just testing to see if it had potential to be a good story. Bella is 17 in this story and is a junior.

Chapter 2: New girl

I stepped gracefully out my my car and checked the time. I had just enough time to receive my schedule and explore this tiny school.

While I was walking girls gave me jealous looks and guys threw looks of lust towards me.

I was used to this attention though. I resented and hated it, but learned to live with it.

I had always been on the extraordinarily beautiful side. I had mid back long silky chestnut hair and short front bangs.

Pale but healthy looking ivory skin and pink soft lips, and emerald clored eyes.

For some strange reason after a while people were drawn to me and felt safe around me.

But I looked nothing like my mom, and I'd never met my dad at all. But my mom assured me I was hers.

I reached the office soon and pulled the door open. There at the counter was a natural redhead in her mid thirties with a warm smile.

"Your Isabella Swan aren't you." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"I met your mom she's renovating my garage."

"Oh your Ms. McKinley my mom told me about your garage and her plans"

"Oh did she? What can I do for you honey?"

"I need my schedule"

"I got them right here hold on" She left the room and came back in a second holding a white paper and a yellow sheet.

"Here this is your schedule and get all your teachers to sign and bring this back at the end of the day.

"Okay"

"Bye have a nice day" was all I heard before i grabbed my bag and back out the colorful office.

"Did you see the new girl she is so stunning Im sooo jealous"

"She's hot dude"

"She looks way more beautiful than any of the Cullens"

Who the heck are the Cullens?

Doesn't anyone care about what's on the inside not the outside.

I looked at my schedule.

ART A1

HISTORY E5

ENGLISH H4

READING A5

LUNCH

SCIENCE J1

PHYSICAL EDUCATION GYM

This isn't so bad i guess, As a student I've always been good at everything.

RING RING RING

There goes the bell better head to art.

When I entered the classroom everyone stopped their conversations to stare. I feel like such a movie star(sarcasm)

I walked up to the teacher who was a male. His name was Mr. Thompson.

I handed him my slip and he signed it.

"Okay Isabella here is all the things you'll need for art"

"Bella" I corrected

"What?"

"I liked to be called Bella"

"Okay Bella. There's a space available next to Miss Cullen in the back. Miss Cullen please raise your hand"

I looked towards the students and there she was. She had short spiky hair that only looked good on her and gold eyes. Her skin was flawless and she looked like a pixie.  
And was beautiful.

No wonder people compared her to me.

I walked to the back and sat down.

"Hi I'm Alice Cullen and your Bella"

"Yeah" I felt so lame.

"I love your bag. I haven't seen it in stores yet though" So she loves fashion.

"Yeah my mom has great connections"

"Maybe we could go shopping together sometime soon"

"Sure" I liked her already.

"How about this 3 days from now on Saturday morning"

"That would be great how about about you pick me up"

"Yeah. Do you wanna sit with my family at lunch?"

"I would love to but I like sitting outside at lunch"

"I'll sit with you"

"Are you sure your family would be okay with that?

"Yeah. Meet me at the doors."

"Okay"

Then the class started and Mr. Thomas announced that we would be working with partners on a project where we will draw a picture of eachothers room.

And luckily my partner is Alice. The project is due Monday.

Then he excused us to talk with our partners.

We mostly talked about when we would do the project and the shopping trip.

She also talked about her adopted family, and her boyfriend Jasper who was also adopted by Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. I told her about my mom and how she was a architecture.

I think we will be best friends.


	3. Chapter 3

THANK YOU EVERYBODY FOR REVIEWING MY STORY AND JUST FOR READING IT. I WILL TRY TO UPDATE ON THE 6TH BUT IM WONDERING WHOSE POINTING OF VIEW I SHOULD WRITE IT IN.

ALICE

BELLA

EDWARD

OR OTHER

THE POLL WILL END TODAY.


	4. Chapter 4

THANKS FOR VOTING. IVE DECIDED TO DO BOTH EDWARD THEN ALICE'S POINT OF VIEW TO MAKE IT INTERESTING.

Chapter 3: Bella

Edward's Pov:

Where was she? We were waiting for her in the lunchroom. In front of us was our untouched disgusting human food.

_Edward where is she?_ Jasper's worried voice rang in my head

I tried searching for her mind but I couldn't focus. There was just too many minds.

Then I saw her. She was with the hot gossip of the town. Isabella Swan. Or 'Bella'. The images of her I'd seen all day didn't do her justice.

She was beautiful. Even more so than Rosalie. She had deep emerald green eyes ,long thick eyelashes, and luscious chestnut colored hair. Her skin was flawless and creamy.

She dressed like us in nice expensive clothes but she had a glow that made her look like an angel.

_Is she a vampire?_ Jasper thought

_Wow she is so much like us_, Emmett small mind wondered

_What is Alice doing with that human?_ Rosalie sneered in her was obvious she was jealous.

I tuned for her heartbeat. It was a steady strumming beat. But she couldn't be human she was too beautiful and graceful to be.

I had to find out she could be threat to us.

Everyone in the lunchroom turned to witness them talking like long lost friends.

"Look at the new girl"

"What makes her so special"

"She's already joined the Cullen's group"

_Edward tell the family I'm having lunch with Bella outside. Bye._ Alice's mind said in a rush

Then as quickly as they came in they grabbed their lunches and disappeared.

Alice's Pov:

_Edward tell the family I'm having lunch with Bella outside. Bye_. I said in my mind to Edward

I didn't want the family to worry I was in danger or anything. Especially Jasper he was my life, my heart, and soul.

I studied Bella with my sharp eyes. She could fit in with us if she wanted to. All except the heart beat or her healthy looking skin, and those gorgeous eyes.

But what could she possibly be? I would have to ask Edward what was going on in her head later.

"Alice lets sit over here"

She lead me to a mahogany bench under a tree.

"Beautiful"

"Whats beautiful Bella"

"The way the sky contrasts with the green"

She pulled out a sketchbook and began sketching like a professional. By no time she was done. To say her picture was beautiful was an insult.

So this is how she saw the world through her eyes. It was indeed beautiful.

"You're a really great artist you should do more artwork."

She smiled and she began to glow even more so like a light was all around her.

"Thanks. But it could still use some more work."

She than put away all of her things art things and started eating her food.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Of course no this human food is repulsing

"No thanks Bella I'm not hungry today." I lied believable.

She seemed to believe me and started eating again, which left me to my thoughts.

When I found out she was coming to Forks, I couldn't see the future at all. It's gotten better but I still feel blind.

I didn't know what to expect in art class.

But when I saw her I knew she wasn't dangerous.

RING RING RING

The bell brought me out of my thoughts.

"Well Bella I had fun having lunch with you"

"Me too, even though we didn't talk much"

"Let's do it again tomorrow. But this time we have it with my family."

Bella suddenly stiffened and her expression terrified. She rubbed the back of her neck.

"I don't know Alice. Are you sure they'll like me?"

"Of course they will" I assured her.

"Well okay I've got to get to science"

She started walking off.

"Bella don't forget you have science with Edward."

"Okay"

Then we left our separate ways. I wonder how Edward will react to Bella?

**THANKS FOR READING . CAN YOU REVIEW PLEASE. CAN I HAVE 3 MORE REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

THANKS EVERYONE FOR REVIEWING. BUT THERE IS SOMETHINGS I'D LIKE TO CLARIFY. BELLA IS NOT HUMAN SHE DOESN'T KNOW IT AND WONT GET THE QUALITIES YET.

Bella's Pov:

I waved goodbye to Alice and headed to science. I wonder what Edward is like? I shrugged the thought of and entered the classroom quietly.  
Most of the class was already in their seats chatting and talking. But the whole class quieted when I walked in.

Sigh. _When will this ever stop?_ _Never_. A small voice rang in the back of my head.

I walked up to the teacher. She looked to be in her early forties maybe late thirties. She was a dirty blonde with doe like eyes. Even though she was kind of old she was still stunning. The name plate on her desk said Ms. Wilson.

I walked up to her with confidence.

"Hello you must be Isabell Swan" She greeted with a warm smile.

"It's Isabella. But I like to be called Bella for short.

"Okay. Your name seemed to be cut off Bella"

She signed my slip and told me to sit in an empty seat.

I looked around for a empty seat but there appeared to only be two. The first one was in the front with a boy with a extremely handsome reddish brown hair and gold eyes.  
The other was in the back with a boy who had blonde hair and blue eyes who was literally drooling over me. My face crinkled in digust over his behavior.

I quickly took a seat next to the gorgeous boy.

"I'm Bella"

"So your the one that stole Alice at lunch from us"

"Sorry. I told her she could sit with you guys."

"No I'm kidding. I'm Edward Cullen."

"Your Alice's brother! She told me all about you"

Edward's Pov

"Your Alice's brother! She told me all about you."

What did she mean? Did Alice tell her our secret?

Bella seemed to sense my distress and told me she didn't say bad thing about me, but what I was like and my likes and dislikes. Relief coursed through my body.

Bella was beautiful, but she was more than meets the eye.

Then class started and our conversation stopped.

In class the teacher lectured on and on about cellular mitosis. Going through high school more than once made me sick of high school. It made me wish I could dream at all or sleep. Some way to skip this hell called high school.

I heard a sigh.

I looked around for who the sigh came from. It was Bella and she looked really bored. She pulled out what looked like a sketch book and began sketching.

Throughout class I felt her looking at me then stop when I caught her staring too long.

I snuck a look at her drawing and it was me.

Why would she draw me?

Just then class ended I gathered my stuff swiftly and turned to leave in a slow human pace.

"Edward wait"

I turned to Bella tugging on my shirt.

"Here. It's a drawing of you. It doesn't do you justice but here."

Then she left class. I stared after here.

I looked at the drawing and it looked exactly like me. The inhuman beauty and my bored glassy stare. She was an excellent artist to say the least.

But the same question returned to my mind. Why me?

For the rest of the day I followed Bella through other minds and watched her.

School later ended and I walked to my Volvo and waited for the others to arrive.

Rosalie and Emmett arrived together along with Jasper and we waited for Alice.

It seemed like we were now always waiting for her. She soon arrived arm in arm laughing with Bella.

"Bye Alice" her bell like voice said

"Oh Bella don't forget to come by my house later this week."

They hugged and said there goodbyes.

We all then got in the Volvo and I drove us home. The ride was silent signaling us we were going to have a talk with everyone when we got home.

Alice's Pov:

"Alice what are you doing. You know we cant afford to interact with humans" Emmett said

"Are you trying to expose us." Rosalie said

"EVERYONE STOP YELLING AT ALICE." Jasper said

The whole table quieted when we all felt the calming that was Jasper's doing.

"Okay Alice you get to explain yourself first." Carlisle said

"Okay thanks for not YELLING like the others." I shouted towards Rosalie and Emmett.

"Bella is nice she puts me at ease, and I don't get the burn when I inhale her. And why can't I be friends with her. It would be nice to be able to talk with other people once in a while.  
I also suspect she isn't human---I mean she smells sweet and pure. Besides she's already my art partner so we have to work together. And this weekend she has to come to our house to draw my room for our project."

Carlisle and everyone else digested this information. They all after **A LOT** of persuasion allowed our friendship.

**PLEASE REVIEW. I APPRECIATE ALL OF YOUR REVIEWS. IT HELPS ME WRITE THE STORY BETTER. CAN I GET SOME MORE PLEASE?**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANKS YOU FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED. IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE THIS CHAPTER. HOPE YOU ENJOY. I WANTED IT TO BE REALLY LONG.**

CHAPTER 5: HOME SWEET HOME

BELLA'S POV:

I got home in five minutes thanks to my need for speed. I pulled my Porsche up on our cobble driveway.

I opened our black front door with my house keys.

"Mom ?" No answer

I walked further into our house and looked around. Everything was normal, nothing out of place.

Our house is a little big just for two people but it's not a mansion. Our living room had a 52 inch flat screen, and a mahogany desk. It was creamy with a tan and black theme. Our kitchen had silver granite counters with heated pads for cooking, and steel appliances.

I dumped my schoolbag on the empty counters and went to search for my mom.

"Mom where are you?"

I opened our see-through doors and into the garden area.

The backyard of this house was my favorite thing. It had a big oak tree with lots of grass area. It was open, wide, and made me feel free. The backyard also had a large Jacuzzi tub with a nice sized pool

My mom planned the landscape of the backyard to how we wanted it. It had a concrete loopy pathway that connected to the pool and the garden area, pool, and the Jacuzzi. The garden had different sorts of flowers from daisies to white carnations, along with grown vegetables that we ate in our house. The backyard was covered with white picket fences with tall poles with Japanese lanterns.

When my mom wasn't designing people's house she spent her time gardening.

She was usually here when I came home for as long as I can remember in each of our houses.

I walked further down the path to see my red headed mother bent over with a hose and gardening tools.

"Mom" I called her

She turned, fell over and held her heart.

"Bella you scared me"

"Sorry"

"Now come give me a hug" She held out her arms for me

"Moooom I'm not a kid anymore" I said feeling stubborn

ANNE'S POV:

"Moooom I'm not a kid anymore" My daughter said crossing her arms

"Honey you're never too old to hug your mom"

"Ookay, I guess so" She ran into my arms as soon as she finished saying.

I breathed in her sweet smelling hair and hugged her tightly. She has always been on the super beautiful side but I loved her because she was a good kid with a pure heart.

I pulled her away and asked her if she wanted to help. As always she said yes.

"So honey how was school, did you make friends?" I said in a rush

"Whoa mom, slow down there" She giggled

"Well" I prodded wanting to hear about her day

I looked into her bright green eyes and waited for an answer.

"Well I had a really good day at school. I made friends with a girl named Alice, she was really friendly. You know how it is. Girls hate me at first because of my beauty." She ended with a frown

I lifted her head and kissed her on the cheek.

"Bella if they can't appreciate you for what's on the inside then you shouldn't be friends with them."

"Thanks mom you're the best" She said now smiling

She helped me put away the tools and we went inside.

"Bella you should finish your homework before I finish making dinner."

"Okay"

I started making spaghetti and meatballs for dinner. By the time I got out all the ingredients Bella had already changed into her pajamas. It consisted of a black flannel bottoms with a polka wife beater with a white tank top on the inside. She had all her books out and was working hard.

I remember the day she asked me if she was mine. It was 2 years ago and she had been out of character that day. I reassured her with a smile and it seemed to convince her.

I feel bad for lying to her.

But how was I supposed to tell her the day I found out that I couldn't have kids of my own was the day she landed on my door step. I was 25 and I just finished college and had been working for 2 years.

When I couldn't have kids of my own I nearly went into a depression. But she, MY DAUGHTER had saved me from all of that.

Isn't it nurture over nature?

Screw she's not my own kin and blood. I loved her and that's all that mattered. She is my life and I love her unconditionally. No one can take her from me.

I wouldn't know what I'd do.

I'm still searching for the right guy to share the rest of my life with, but I'm happy with my life.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Mom that's the timer for the sauce and meatballs"

"Oh yeah"

I set the table and laid out our food for the both of us.

"Bella dear are you done with your homework" I shouted from the dining room.

"Yeah I'm just taking my stuff upstairs"

BELLA'S POV:

I rushed up the stairs to my room the second door on the left. I put my Gucci bag on my desk chair, and ran down the stairs.

We ate dinner in our usual quiet.

I chatted with her sometimes but neither of us felt the need to talk too much.

When we were done I helped my mom clear the table and load the dishes in the dish washer.

She and I then watched our favorite show together The Simpsons.

We laughed and messed around until it ended.

Then I said my goodnight and went up the stairs.

I pulled my turquoise covers over me and drifted contently to sleep.

**CAN I GET SOME MORE REVIEWS PLEASE.**


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 6: MEETING THE CULLENS

BELLA'S POV:

RING RING RING

I hit the off bottom and checked the time and it was 7 am. I felt better this morning than I usually did.

I climbed out of bed and went to take a shower. I grabbed my robe and a towel, and went to my bathroom. It was connected to my room and huge. The whole bathroom's theme was green and white, some of my favorite colors.

I turned on the shower and waited for it to get hot. When it was the temperature I liked, I stripped and got in.

I used my favorite body soap and shampoo lavender and cherry blossoms.

I stepped out the shower and put on my robe, and wrapped the towel around my hair.

I put on lotion and my matching light blue underwear and bra.

I looked at the time and quickly put on my dark blue skinny jeans, blue converse and plain white tee paired with a black sweat shirt.

To save time I blow dried my hair, and styled it in a ponytail.

I looked over to my clock it was 7:30 am, I grabbed my bag and rushed down the stairs.

In the dining room was my mom and my breakfast on the table. It was my favorite; toast, eggs, and bacon with pancakes, and orange juice.

"Smells good mom" I said staring at the food

She giggled in response.

I was halfway done with breakfast when I remembered Alice and our shopping trip and project.

"Mom on Saturday I was planning on going shopping with Alice. Can I please go?"

"Sure you're old enough to make your own decisions sweetie. I can't stop you."

"Thanks mom you're the best. Oh yeah after school I'm going to her house to do our project for Art. You might get to meet her today too." I said with a smile.

We both finished breakfast, and I grabbed my keys, hugged my mom, and left to school.

I got to school with 5 minutes to spare thanks to my fast driving. I got out my car and left to art class.

"Bella" I heard a familiar voice say

I turned around to see Alice running towards me.

"Oh. Hey Alice."

We walked to art and sat down in our seats.

"You're still sitting with me and my family Bella, right."

"Of course Alice "

We walked to art and sat down. The whole day seemed to be passing by in a flash. My classes passed by in a blur. I think the universe was doing this on purpose. I know I said I would sit with her family, but now I was having second thoughts about it. What if they didn't like me? What if they hated me? Would they accept me like Alice did? Or would they shun me? All these questions swirled through my head.

RING RING RING

The bell rang loudly.

"Bella come on"

What have I gotten myself into now?


End file.
